1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A craftsman often desires to cut a workpiece which is disposed within a restrictive space, such as close to a wall. The craftsman may be prevented by the shape of the knife from placing the cutting edge of a blade of the knife in a position to cut the workpiece.
Typically, the blade is moveable with respect to a handle of the knife to either a first angular position respect to the handle, with the cutting edge is substantially perpendicular to the handle, or to a second angular position, with the cutting edge substantially parallel to the handle.
Although the moveability of the blade may be of some help to the craftsman, it may be desirable to move the blade to an angular position intermediate to the first and second angular positions. Additionally, it may be desirable to rotate the blade about the axis of its shank when the blade is in either the first, the second or the intermediate angular position.
Because the cutting edge becomes dull when it is used, it is desirable for the craftsman to be able to remove the blade from the knife and replace it. Usually, when the knife is constructed to have the blade moveable to a plurality of angular positions, the blade is not easily removed and, therefore, cannot be easily replaced.
Heretofore, a knife having an easily replaceable blade, moveable to the desired intermediate angular position and rotatable about the axis of its shank has been unknown in the prior art.